


First Night (Vanilliam Fic)

by mysticmlynn3



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Interspecies Romance, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticmlynn3/pseuds/mysticmlynn3
Summary: First night into their new house..that's kinda it?Finally after being dead for a month I'm here with some fluff, I was feeling upsetti spaghetti so I wrote some fluff :)I apologize that it's sloppy, it's been a while since I wrote anything, hopefully some inspiration will some up for this new project.Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading!! 💖💖💖
Relationships: William Afton | Dave Miller/Reluctant Follower
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	First Night (Vanilliam Fic)

…  
August 14th, 1982. 8PM.

Vanny was done putting the younger children to sleep, finally she can relax for a bit, after all, bonding with kids that aren't yours and also had a life with another mother figure isn't so easy. She checked in with the oldest son before heading to her room, he was asleep already, guess all the moving in tired him out! "I wonder if William's the same way." She thought to herself. She continued her way to her room, expecting another sleeping man...she carefully opened the bedroom door, slight creaking can be heard, and well, she was right, William was clonked out, laying on his stomach and holding a pillow.

Vanny crawled to William, then holding onto his waist, he was tall. "Sleepy already?" She asked. William gave a hummed chuckle before answering. "I guess so," He said. "Moving into a new house takes a lot of energy I'll tell you." "Hm, I'm sure." Vanny answered. She wanted to help William and Micheal bring in stuff inside, but they insisted on her and the smaller children to relax while the "big boys" do the work, hm, adorable. "..are the kids asleep?" William asked. "Micheal definitely is, and I just put Elizabeth and Connor to bed, hopefully they are, you know young kids and their never-ending energy." Vanny said, "I suppose so." He said. They both chuckled. 

After a few moments of silence, Vanny got up to William's head level and began to comb through his hair with her fingers. "how is it, moving into a new house, away from the city-life?" Vanny asked, William smiled faintly. "It's motivating, it's like a new chapter to our life, and honestly I feel like a whole different person moving here." He said. She smiled too...she knows how much this move is important to William, finally being away from Mary, his ex, Luis, her ex, and the bad energy Hurricane gave off, it's relieving knowing they won't be around bad stuff anymore, and having the one thing hurting her husband away from him, Mary and Luis can't possibly find them here, in a house that's surrounded by trees, far far away from the nearest cities.

William sighed, "I'm so glad to spend this half of the adventure with you and the kids, Vandelia." He said, then smiled. Vanny's heart melted, she was ecstatic to hear those words on the inside, she didn't want to get emotional, but she did want to cry of joy. "..I'm- I'm very glad to join you and the kids on this journey too, William." Vanny said. She snuggled to his heart, William holding her close, this is what true love is, at least to them. They obviously love each other very much, and they're not afraid to tell the whole world that, well maybe a little, but that's besides the whole point.

She can hear the familiar song, the sound of William's heartbeat close to her, it was like a lullaby to her...there had been close-calls where she almost fell asleep to Will's beating-heart. But now, she can, and so she did. William did not notice until her movements didn't move for even a bit, he reached for a blanket nearby and wrapped it close to her and himself, and then caressed her face gently as she slept, she was so beautiful, even when she sleeps, her beauty..her kindness..her innocence..she is so pure, and he will try his best to keep it that way, even if he has to break a few bones during their journey...


End file.
